Disasters
by DarkQueenX9
Summary: Marine is desperate to head into adventure and constantly bugs people around her, Blaze is trying to get over her fear of heights, Knuckles' obsession of guarding the Master Emerald has gone old, just how will everyone else bear with this? Knux/Marine crack pairing. Rated T for safety. AU
1. Prologue

_**A/N: I'm not drunk. Wish I was crazy. Well, maybe I am, but after some thought of one interesting conversation with another author on my own forum and I don't remember how long ago that was, I decided to experiment a little with two characters I never even used together. **_

_**So here we go… Also thoughts on this fic will be in Italics.**_

* * *

It was quite a rainy day on Mobius. It was raining nonstop for at least the whole morning. The weather Mobians were forecasting the weather and it was clearly rainy. They also hinted a strange storm since the rain didn't look like it was going to stop.

"All Mobians should stay inside their homes in case the weather gets worse. If you go shopping, please shop things that are the main necessity inside your homes. We will keep you updated on the weather."

With that said, the report was over. Apparently, someone turned off a radio in an island. It was none other than Knuckles, guarding the Master Emerald despite the bad weather on his island. The weather was truly the worst where he was, but he didn't care. He had to protect the island's most precious treasure.

_"What is up with this weather? The weather hasn't been like this in a long time."_ Knuckles thought.

He was right. The weather was unusually… strange. The weather only got like that whenever there was an unusual event, say like a Chaos Control that was going to happen or maybe someone traveling all the way to Mobius from another dimension, searching for gems of similar power to the Chaos Emeralds. Either one of those two reasons could happen again or the idea just happened to pop up into the Guardian's head.

"Maybe something will happen. But I don't know yet. Whoever comes here better not be after the Master Emerald."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another dimension, the weather was alright, except for the unusual water tide. A raccoon was working on her water board and she was managing to fix the bugs. A lavender cat walked up to her.

"Marine, you should stop tinkering with your board for a while. A storm's coming up." The cat spoke up.

"Strewth, Blaze. That's why I'm fixin' my water board. I want to ride it way before the storm hits us!" The raccoon known as Marine responded with a wrench in her hand.

"I don't think it's a good idea to ride the –"

"Of course it is! You should ride with me so you can tell me if I did a good job with the fixin', mate."

"I'm not going on a water ride when there's bad weather. Who knows what would happen?"

"That's why we should try it. Who knows if we get to meet up with Sonic and Tails again!"

Marine was too happy. She was getting her water board fixed and riding the water board in a bad weather sounded like a good idea. At least to Marine, since she knew the way Sonic and Tails arrived in their dimension was flying in the tornado. Maybe if she could ride her water board with Blaze through the stormy weather, she'd land in Sonic's dimension. It all made sense to Marine… in a way. Blaze sighed.

"Fine, Marine. But only one test ride, then we head back inside." She said.

"You got it, mate!"

Marine hopped onto the water board and waited for Blaze to get on. Blaze, without saying another word, got on the water board and sat down on the floor, making sure to sit in a position where she can't fall off. Marine was driving the water board just fine and was happy.

"Strewth! I fixed the water board from all the bugs it had in the past!" She said happily.

"Good to know." Blaze said as she kept her arms crossed.

However, the bad weather started to kick in.

"M-Marine? I think we should head back." Blaze warned her.

"Na, Blaze! We're fine! This is perfect! I can check if my water board resists storms!" Marine said as she kept riding her invention through the water just fine.

"Marine, I'm serious!"

"What?! I can't hear you over that tornado up ahead!"

"Tornado?! Marine, head back!"

Her pleas were cut short as the two females get caught in the tornado.

"We're trapped! And very high up!" Blaze said, clearly terrified.

"Let's hope this works, mate!" Marine shouted out to Blaze as the tornado separated them before everything blacked out for both of them.

* * *

_**A/N: And here is my prologue. Can't believe this thing took me so long. Well, what you get for trying to make a title and summary despite having this thing written. Anyways, reviews and critiques are welcome. **_


	2. Meetings and Reuniting

_**A/N: Two reviews, thank you. Here's an update. I don't rush into my updates since I check my writing at least three times and let it play out in my head. I'm also enjoying vacation so my updates might be fast, if the site doesn't let me down. And without another second to waste, here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

Blaze landed somewhere in a beach. She didn't know where though, but it definitely wasn't Southern Island. This was Emerald Coast. Children were afar, playing in the salty beach water while others were playing in the sand, making what seemed to be sand castles and a few forts with their parents watching over them, but also having a nice conversation. Yes, everything seemed fine, despite the unfamiliar territory.

Without wasting more time, she dusts the sand off her clothes and walked around, trying to find the exit of the beach, wondering if Marine was nearby. After what seemed minutes, she let out a sigh.

_"I knew I should have said no AND stop Marine from riding the water board."_

* * *

Knuckles was a furious echidna right now. He found Marine unconscious near the Master Emerald shrine and her water board created a dent on the shrine. Not to mention it was also stuck to the wall, but the echidna took it out. Yet he was still very angry of seeing the strange raccoon in HIS island of all places and damaging property. He starts shaking Marine to wake her up.

"Hey! Get up, little girl!"

Marine slowly started to stir awake and looking at her surroundings. As she sees the echidna, she jumps back.

"Watch it, mate! You nearly scared me to death! And who are you?!" She shouted defensively.

"Whoa! Calm down! I'm Knuckles, Guardian of the Master Emerald. And this is my home, Angel Island." Knuckles said, giving Marine some space.

Marine looked around and looked down, seeing that they were up high in the sky.

"We're in the sky! This reminds me of Sky Babylon, except there are no gems here and it looks more ruined and it's like a floating rock!" Marine said rather excited.

"This just isn't a floating rock, you know. Most of my descendants used to be here, guarding the Master Emerald as well." Knuckles said.

"Master Emerald?"

"Yes, the big emerald I'm guarding right on the top of this shrine. Come on, I'll show you."

Knuckles and Marine walked to the top of the shrine.

* * *

Blaze was in the reception counter of the hotel in Station Square.

"Excuse me. I'm trying to find Sonic and Tails."

The receptionist looked at her.

"Well, Sonic and Tails are mostly by Mystic Ruins. You can take the train from here to your destination. Just exit to the door on your right and enter the train station. The train should be leaving in about… 30 seconds."

Blaze had a surprised expression and she left the hotel quickly before bolting inside the train station with a trail of flames behind her.

_"10 seconds…"_

She quickly goes through the door of the train station and goes up the stairs, quickly entering the train to Mystic Ruins and sitting down on a chair. The train door closes as it starts going to Mystic Ruins. She sighed in relief but the rest of the passengers looked at her.

"…What?"

* * *

"Strewth! It's a really big gem!"

Marine was really amazed as she examines the Master Emerald itself.

"I know. This emerald here controls the power of all the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles said as he kept a careful eye on Marine and the Master Emerald itself.

"This is amazing, mate! I bet you must keep a hawk's eye on this 'ere treasure." Marine winked as she looks at the Master Emerald with more detail.

"Yes. Many have tried to steal the Master Emerald, like Eggman and a bat thief known as Rouge."

"Ah. But I bet with your tough attitude, you scare them away."

"Well, they have gotten their hands on the Master Emerald but I have retrieved it back as well."

"You must be so skilled then, mate."

Knuckles chuckles a little as he rubs the back of his head. Marine gently poked the Master Emerald as she felt like a gentle brush of energy in her fingers.

"I'm quite curious about something, Knuckles. What happens to this place after the big gem is taken?" She asked.

"Simple. The island falls from the sky. Also, don't touch it too much, you could –"

Knuckles was cut off when the island starts to shake violently. Marine almost moved the Master Emerald from the shrine but Knuckles stopped her.

"What was that for, mate?! I just wanted to move the emerald to a safe spot." Marine yelled.

"You can't move it! You're going to kill us!" Knuckles yelled back.

"That's not true! I know what I'm doing, mate! I'm friends with the Coconut Crew where I come from and I got it all under control." She said as she leaned to the side with her hand on the Master Emerald.

However, she wasn't aware that the Master Emerald fell off the shrine and it broke into many pieces as the island shakes violently again.

"What did I say just now?!" Knuckles yelled rather angrily while waving his hands in the air.

"Uhh… sorry?" Marine replied with a nervous laugh included before she screams as Angel Island was falling off the sky.

* * *

Blaze arrived at Mystic Ruins with some people admiring her power to control flames.

_"These people are too nice."_ She thought.

Her thoughts were cut off as she sees an island falling out of the sky while Marine's screams echoed through the ruins.

"Marine! She's in danger!" Blaze said as she rushes off to find a way towards the falling island as Sonic and Tails ran towards her.

"Blaze?" Sonic asked questioningly.

"Sonic?" Blaze asked as she saw the blue hedgehog and Tails, his sidekick, two-tailed fox friend and little brother to Sonic the Hedgehog and the author should really stopped over describing this sentence.

"Blaze, how did you get here?" Tails asked.

"Marine." Blaze answered.

"Ahhh." Sonic and Tails said at the same time.

"Sorry to cut this reunion short Blaze, but we really should head to Angel Island and help Knuckles." Tails said.

"And I have to help Marine. I just heard her scream like she's falling out of the sky." Blaze said.

Sonic, Tails and Blaze's eyes widened as realization struck to them.

"Let's go then!" Sonic said as he dashes off at supersonic speed towards the cave in front of the station.

Tails and Blaze followed Sonic through the path and heading to Angel Island to help Knuckles and Marine.

* * *

_**A/N: And this is a wrap, but just for this chapter. I thank the two reviewers and I hope to update this fic again. Until next time. Reviews are always appreciated.**_


End file.
